


Never Ending Love

by BenedictZy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictZy/pseuds/BenedictZy
Summary: Setiap orang pasti ingin membahagiakan pasangannya setiap waktu. Begitupun dengan Viktor yang tengah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat sang pasangan, Yuuri Katsuki, bahagia bersamanya. Bisakah Viktor mengatur rencananya untuk sesosok lelaki yang mencuri perhatiannya semenjak ia pertama kali mengenalnya?





	Never Ending Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fanfiction! I took the setting at victor's hometown, Russia. Hope you all enjoy <3

_**I could offer you a warm embrace** _  
_**To make you feel my love.** _

_**\- Adele, Make You Feel My Love** _

 

* * *

 

Bulan demi bulan mereka lalui bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tak ayal membuat setiap orang iri dengan bagaimana perlakuan mereka dalam mencintai satu sama lain. Dari teman terdekat sampai orang-orang yang mengagumi mereka berdua dari balik layar.

 

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Viktor Nikiforov dan Yuuri Katsuki?

 

Dua orang yang paling mencuri perhatian baik dalam olahraga  _ice skating_ dan juga bagaimana manisnya mereka berdua baik di depan maupun di belakang layar. 

 

Namun di balik semua itu, mereka berdua hanyalah manusia biasa yang tetap harus mencari cara bagaimana membuat pasangan mereka tetap nyaman berada di samping mereka. Salah satunya adalah Viktor yang saat ini kesulitan mencari cara membuat kejutan untuk sang kekasih. Dia berusaha membuat kejutan yang harus berhasil dan Yuuri menangis bahagia karenanya. Selama latihan di _rink,_ tampak terlihat sekali Viktor yang tidak serius melihat Yuuri melatih lompatannya sampai-sampai lelaki berambut hitam itu terjatuh di tengah  _rink_ dan Viktor tidak menyadarinya.

 

Sesosok perempuan berambut merah bergelombang yang berada di dekat Yuuri, segera membantu lelaki itu dan menuntunnya ke arah Viktor yang masih termenung dengan pandangan kosong.

 

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya perempuan itu bingung.

 

Yuuri mengendikan bahunya lalu menoleh ke arah perempuan tadi. "Terima kasih, Mila- _san_."

 

Perempuan yang bernama Mila itu hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk kencang pundak Viktor sampai lelaki berambut silver itu terlonjak terkejut dan memberikan ekspresi cemberut pada Mila yang terkekeh sambil meluncur kembali ke tengah. Mata biru Viktor menoleh pada Yuuri yang berdiri kikuk di sebelahnya dengan menompa tubuhnya di pinggiran  _rink_.

 

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu, Yuuri!?" Viktor tak kalah terkejut melihat Yuuri yang hanya menjawabnya dengan kikuk.

 

"Err... aku terjatuh tadi."

 

Viktor mengulurkan tangannya ke pinggang Yuuri dan menuntunnya keluar rink. Yuuri tidak pernah bisa menahan sipu malu di wajahnya meski sudah berkali-kali Viktor menyentuh tubuhnya seperti ini, bahkan lebih. Yeah... Lupakan itu, Yuuri.

 

Setelah duduk di atas kursi panjang, Viktor melepas sepatu  _skate_ Yuuri dan melihat ada memaar di pergelangan kaki kanan sang kekasih. Tentu itu membuat Viktor harus segera bertindak cepat, ia melepas sepatu  _skate_ miliknya lalu berlari mencari kotak kesehatan di lemari dekat lorong keluar. Yuuri menatap punggung sang kekasih lalu menghela napas panjang, matanya yang tidak memakai kacamata hanya melihat kakinya dengan pandangan buram.

 

Tak lama Viktor kembali dengan beberapa barang yang bisa meringankan memar di kaki Yuuri. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Viktor sembari mengompres memar di kaki Yuuri dengan handuk kecil yang sudah ia celupkan ke air es.

 

"Um..." Yuuri menunduk menatap atas kepala Victor yang mengarah padanya. Garis rambut Victor lebih terlihat jelas dari posisi seperti ini. Namun Yuuri meringis pelan saat memarnya terkena handuk. "T-tadi... aku tidak fokus! Dan kupikir... kau melihatku berlatih... ternyata tidak," jawab lelaki itu dengan suara pelan.

 

Viktor terdiam sejenak lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yuuri dengan pandangan sedih. "Oh... Maafkan aku, Yuuri. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak fokus karena sesuatu hal."

 

Yuuri menghela napas pelan. Ia menyingkirkan pelan sisi poni Viktor lalu mengelus pipi Viktor dengan ibu jarinya. "Ada apa?"

 

Viktor merasa tidak yakin kalau ia harus menceritakannya pada Yuuri, karena jika ia ceritakan, semua itu tidak akan jadi kejutan yang membuat Yuuri menangis bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain, Viktor juga tidak mau melihat Yuuri menjadi tidak fokus karena dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan sang kekasih.

 

"Aku..." Viktor terdiam. Bingung jika ia harus memberitahukan pada Yuuri apa tidak. Ia menggenggam tangan Yuuri pelan dan membawanya ke pangkuan Yuuri.

 

Sementara Yuuri merasa kepanikannya mulai datang saat melihat Viktor yang terlihat seperti tidak percaya untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Yuuri. Dalam pikirannya teringang bagaimana jika Viktor mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Yuuri kembali ke Jepang, Yuuri yang tidak akan bisa memenangkan medali emas, dan yang lebih parah lagi... Viktor tidak mencintainya lagi.

 

Mata Yuuri terasa panas, sampai tetesan air matanya mengalir di pipi dan jatuh tepat di tangan Viktor. Viktor yang bingung melihat tangannya basah segera menatap Yuuri kembali dan mendapati Yuuri sudah menangis. "Y-Yuuri--"

 

"Kau... kau mau meninggalkanku?" ucap Yuuri disela tangisnya. 

 

Viktor menjadi ikut panik melihat Yuuri tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Apalagi ia tidak terbiasa menangani orang yang menangis. Viktor menggenggam tangan Yuuri lebih erat dan berbicara cepat, "T-tidak, Yuuri! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana membuat kejutan untukmu! Itu saja!"

 

Yuuri yang sudah terlanjur menangis, berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap Viktor yang sudah buram karena tidak memakai kacamata dan air mata dengan pandangan sedih. "...hontou?"

 

"Ya, sayang. Aku bersungguh-sungguh tidak akan meninggalkanmu dengan alasan apapun." Viktor melepas satu tangannya lalu mengusap pipi basah Yuuri dengan lembut. "Aku ingin Yuuri-ku bahagia setiap kali bersamaku, dengan kejutan yang membuatmu menangis bahagia bersamaku. Bukan menangis sedih seperti ini," ucapnya dengan tawa pelan.

 

Yuuri merasa malu karena sudah menangis tiba-tiba di depan Viktor dengan kepanikan yang tidak berguna. "...maaf."

 

Viktor menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

 

"Maaf, gara-gara semua ini... kau jadi gagal memberikan kejutan."

 

Viktor tertawa geli. "Yah... sepertinya aku yang diberi kejutan olehmu," ucap Viktor dengan senyum lega. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

 

Yuuri mengangguk pelan lalu berteriak saat Viktor menggendongnya di kedua tangan. "V-Viktor!?"

 

"Karena kejutanku gagal, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di rumah sambil mengompres lagi kakimu?" Viktor mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan dengan Yuuri yang berada di gendongannya.

 

Yuuri pun tersipu malu sampai ia memeluk leher Viktor dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya karena disoraki oleh teman-temannya yang masih berlatih. Dalam gendongan Viktor, Yuuri berbisik.

 

"...sampai di rumah, aku akan memberikan pijatan khusus untukmu, Vitya."

 

Viktor tiba-tiba terdiam lalu menyengir lebar. Kakinya berjalan cepat keluar gedung dan mencari kendaraan taksi. "Aku tidak sabar, TAKSIIIIIII!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! i can reach YOI fandom after long time i tried to log in my Ao3 acc (well, blame my brain for forgeting it) Hopefully our Viktuuri not OOC *lol


End file.
